El pacto de la luna llena
by Yumey
Summary: El busca la salvación de la persona más importante en su vida y para lograrlo necesita la sangre de Hermione Granger donada voluntariamente. Ambos hacen un pacto que los unirá para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

La escena que veía le resultaba aterradora, había visto a mucha gente ser torturada o asesinada pero aun así sus ojos no se acostumbraban a ello, le producía recuerdos. Sabia que si salía viva de ahí tendría pesadillas nuevamente, las mismas que la perseguían desde que Ron desapareció, pues su mente se negaba a pronunciar la palabra muerte, porque ella quería creer que el estaba con vida en algún lugar.

_La tarde se tornaba fría haciendo enrojecer sus mejillas, habían salido a una casa abandonada, pues todas sus indagaciones les hacían sospechar que allí se podría encontrar el objeto que tanto buscaban._

_-Casi tomas el color de mi cabello –le sonrió Ron –Toma, ponte mi bufanda _

_-¿Y tú?_

_-A mi no me afecta tanto pero tú eres demasiado debilucha –se burlo el pelirrojo y justo cuando ella iba a replicar un ruido ensordecedor la hizo empuñar su varita firmemente por acto reflejo pero su cuerpo empezó a tiritar sin poder evitarlo pues esa casa resultaba demasiado peligrosa al impedirles aparecerse. _

_-Manténganse alerta –les susurro Harry –_

_Hermione quiso sentir la bolsa que atravesaba su pecho, queriendo asegurarse que todo permanecía en su lugar. Aquel día, antes de salir tomo un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras creyendo que de algo podría servir si encontraban alguna maldición demasiado complicada, aunque sabia que era tonto pues los maleficios y maldiciones no suelen dar tiempo para buscar información, además estaba segura de que aquella explosión no se debía a algún hechizo protector, alguien acababa de entrar y el ruido de pasos aproximándose lo confirmaban._

_-Corran –les dijo en voz baja pero firme el moreno y rápidamente subieron los escalones intentando alejarse lo más posible, pero las escaleras terminaron, no había salida. Harry inspecciono las puertas pero no había salida alterna, para escapar debían salir por las ventanas o regresar sobre sus pasos y eso implicaba tener que enfrentarse a los que acababan de ingresar ala casa._

_-Váyanse, me quieren a mí_

_-¿Qué dices? –le grito Ron _

_-Diríjanse a la ventana, pueden irse por allí mientras yo les entretengo ¡Váyanse! _

_-Ni pienses que te dejaremos solo Harry, eso no esta en discusión –espeto Hermione tan segura que al moreno no le quedaron ganas de replicar pues sabía que nada los haría desistir. Antes de emprender ese viaje había intentado disuadirlos pero ellos se opusieron firmemente a dejarlo ir solo en la búsqueda del horrocrux._

_Los tres amigos empuñaron sus varitas poniéndose a espaldas de cada uno para cubrir mejor cualquier área._

_-¡Ahí están! –grito una voz gruesa que acababa de entra en la habitación. Sin duda alguna era un mortifago pues su traje negro y su mascara lo delataban._

_-Desmaius –grito Hermione pero el mortifago fue mas veloz y en un instante se vieron rodeados de siete mortifagos más._

_Los hechizos y maldiciones no se hicieron esperar atravesando y destrozando todo a su paso. Los tres chicos combatían intentando no ser alcanzados viendo como sus entrenamientos no habían sido en vano. _

_Harry había derribado a un par de mortifagos pero algún hechizo le había herido una pierna haciéndole más difícil la labor. Hermione por su parte se valía de una mesa que había en la habitación para protegerse de algunos maleficios y dirigir otros al enemigo y Ron parecía infranqueable al pelar con dos a la vez y con la castaña cubriéndole las espaldas desde la posición en que se encontraba hasta que alguien la empujo haciéndola caer y dejando resbalar su varita. Observo como uno de los encapuchados le apuntaba firmemente sin que ella tuviera como defenderse pero reaccionando rápidamente pateo sus piernas haciéndolo trastabillar dándole tiempo a ella de recuperar su varita._

_-Petrificus totalus –pronuncio sin aire para después ver con terror como Ron caía con una herida abierta en el pecho. Busco a Harry pero dejo la búsqueda al esquivar una lengua de fuego que se dirigía a ella dispuesta a devorarla pero logrando incrustarse en la pared empezando a consumirla. Corrió hacia Ron y hechizo al mortifago que se interponían en su camino. Sostuvo la varita que el pelirrojo estaba a punto de dejar caer y lo ayudo a reincorporarse pero sintió una mano tomar su cabello con violencia y de la misma forma soltarla, pues Harry había derribado al agresor._

_-Ron, levántate, sola no puedo –clamaba desesperada pues aun quedaban un mortifago dirigiéndose a ellos y otros dos que luchaban contra Harry _

_-Desmaius –grito la chica pero uno de los mortifagos le dio en el brazo haciéndolo sangrar pero aun con el dolor se aferro a la varita y volvió a pronunciar el hechizo logrando dar en el blanco esta vez. Por fin se sintió aliviada pues los mortifagos que permanecían conscientes estaban aturdidos o en mal estado y dejaron de luchar huyendo del fuego que comenzaba a consumir la habitación, pero con sorpresa volvió a escuchar más pasos acercándose. Sintió como las manos de Harry se aferraban a su cintura atrayéndola hacia atrás junto a Ron _

_-Voy a saltar por la ventana y rápidamente nos apareceremos, sostén a Ron fuertemente –vio con horror como mas mortifagos iban entrando y sintió la fuerza de Harry triturando su cintura y jalándola, el sonido de ruidos rotos pues Harry acababa de atravesar la ventana saltando los tres al abismo, pero antes de desaparecer vio como Ron era arrancado de sus brazos._

_-No pude sostenerlo Harry –chillo desesperada –regresemos –y en su desesperación tomo la mano de Harry regresando al lugar pero ya todo parecía inútil, el ultimo piso estaba siendo devorada por las llamas rápidamente y una explosión anulo todas sus esperanzas. Harry solo la abrazo para después desaparecer del lugar._

_Aquel día ninguno dijo nada, ambos se sumergieron en su dolor y pena. Escucho los sollozos de Harry al igual que el moreno escuchaba los suyos. No podían aceptar que jamás volverían a ver a Ron. _

_A la mañana siguiente observo como Harry ordenaba sus cosas meticulosamente mientras ella había salido como una inferí a buscar agua para prepararle un té. Lo conocía perfectamente como para darse cuenta que además de dolor sentía culpa, pero ella sabía que no era así, ambos sabían lo que les podría pasar al aceptar acompañar a Harry y habían asumido las consecuencias que esa decisión les pudiera traer, pero se sentía incapaz de consolarlo en ese momento pues su dolor era tan grande impidiéndole pronunciar palabras de consuelo, solo quería llorar, poder dormir y no despertar._

_Al regresar a la casa de campaña vio como Harry había separado sus cosas, acción que le extraño._

_-Debes regresar a la madriguera –ella solo le miro interrogativa sin poder pronunciar palabra_

_-Debes contarle a los Weasley que por mi culpa Ron esta muerto, yo seguiré buscando el horrocrux pero tu quédate con ellos a salvo._

_-No lo hare, me quedare contigo_

_-¿No lo entiendes? –el moreno la tomo por los hombros –si te quedas conmigo solo te llevare a la desgracia tal como hice con Ron_

_-No, no pienso dejarte y menos en ese estado, yo me quedare contigo hasta el final –y después lo abrazo fuertemente mientras las lagrimas empezaban a emerger y también escucho como el moreno empezaba a temblar bajo su abrazo para después romper en llanto_

_-No soporto la idea de que ya no este más –le susurro a la chica mientras ella lo apretaba con más fuerza_

_-No se ha ido, no puedo aceptarlo, no se ha ido…. Lo extraño Harry, lo necesito –y así estuvieron por algunos minutos o quizá algunas horas, no lo podía recordar_

_-Lo siento Hermione –fue lo ultimo que escucho de la boca de Harry Potter antes de que todo se volviera negro._

Y ahora se encontraba allí, sintiéndose tonta por haberse dejado atrapar. Después de que Harry la dejara abandonada en medio del bosque en donde se habían refugiado ella decidió que no regresaría a la madriguera, intentaría localizar a Harry y además obtener información que la ayudara a encontrar el horrocrux.

Parecía una autómata, durante el día recorría villas y lugares sospechosos cuidándose de ocultar su identidad y por la noche practicaba toda clase de hechizos y maleficios, leía sobre artes oscuras y dormía un par de horas ya que las pesadillas la atormentaban diariamente.

Aquel día era lluvioso, se cubrió con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro y para tener mejor seguridad cambio el color de su cabello a un negro azabache y cambio la forma de su nariz para no ser reconocida fácilmente. Había decidido ir a Hogsmeade para obtener noticias de los últimos acontecimientos. Sabía que aparecerse allí era peligroso pues estaba rodeado de mortifagos pero mientras pasara desapercibida nadie se molestaría en tomarla en cuenta pues no sospecharían de que fuera un muggle o mestizo pues ninguno de ellos solía asomarse a aquel pueblo en estas épocas. Solo los sangre limpias y magos y brujas oscuros.

Al llegar busco rápidamente el lugar ideal para sentarse y lo encontró al ver a dos personas conocidos conversar entre susurros; eran Alecto y Amycus Carrow. Se acerco a la barra donde ellos estaban y recordó que no había modificado el timbre de su voz e intentando sonar con una voz mas ronca hablo al camarero.

-Me trae un vaso de agua por favor –y al ver que la miraba de forma interrogativa añadió –junto a un whisky de fuego –el camarero se retiro un poco más satisfecho

Aguzo el oído esperando escuchar alguna información relevante pero no era muy fácil escucharles, solo palabras sueltas y se pasmo al ver como de un solo trago acababan con su bebida, ella no creía ser capaz de hacerlo pues nunca antes había probado el whisky de fuego y miro con pánico como el camarero le extendía dos vasos con los líquidos que había pedido y creyó acertado no dar las gracias pues en ese lugar parecía que nadie era amable y no quería verse sospechosa.

Tuvo que usar con discreción su varita para desaparecer el contenido de los vasos de whisky que había pedido, ya sumaban tres y en ese tiempo las voces de los mortifagos se podían apreciar con mas claridad, probables efectos de la bebida que provocaba ese descuido en ellos.

-Vaya que atrapamos un pez gordo –dijo la voz ronca de la mujer

-No lo se ¿crees que le sirva de algo? –pregunto dudoso Amycus

-al menos hará que el mocoso salga de donde quiera que este, no creo que la deje a merced del señor tenebroso

-Entonces viene siendo una carnada

-Si, aunque sabemos que cuando el aparezca matara a ambos

-¿Pero porque de un momento a otro atrapar ese chico se volvió tan importante? no es más que un mocoso insignificante que ni siquiera fue capaz de servirle aquella noche en Hogwarts – susurro molesto el hermano

-Parece que tiene algo importante, alguna información pero nadie sabe, es un misterio

La castaña aumento su curiosidad al escuchar la conversación ¿De quién hablarían? Tuvo que esperar a que los individuos abandonaran el pub y los siguió sigilosamente. Sabía que tenia que ser rápida por si ambos se decidían a aparecerse y cogerlos de la túnica para llegar junto a ellos a su destino, pero sabía que aquello era peligroso pues no sabía frente a quienes llegarían. Afortunadamente aquel día la suerte parecía estar de su lado o eso creyo.

-Nunca fui muy bueno en aparición y borracho menos –menciono el hermano hablando torpemente

-Sera mejor que caminemos, así se nos bajan los efectos y si nos arriesgamos podríamos llegar incompletos –ambos rieron

Hermione suspiro, había corrido con suerte y los siguió sin que ellos se percataran de su presencia. No supo cuanto tiempo anduvieron pero el camino se le hizo largo y aunque la lluvia había cedido de repente se desataban pequeñas lloviznas. Observo como ambos se detuvieron y ella se mantuvo oculta entre unas plantas. Los vio pronunciar unas extrañas palabras que provoco que un portal se abriera y de la misma forma los vio desaparecer. Suspiro del otro lado y se acerco, cerro los ojos intentando recordar como movían sus varitas y deseando que nadie estuviera vigilando del otro lado o estaría muerta. Lanzo un ultimo suspiro y repitió las palabras que había escuchado.

- anoichtó ton eaf̱tó sas –inmediatamente se abrió una brecha dejándola entrar, se vio rodeada por un inmenso follaje y siguiendo la luz que se distinguía a lo lejos llego a una especie de jardín con un salón en medio en donde se estaba desarrollando alguna reunión. Antes de decidir a acercarse más espero a que todos estuvieran adentro.

Estuvo varios minutos agazapada contra un árbol y cuando vio que nadie más se acercaba o salía se aproximo con sigilo queriendo escuchar y ver lo que adentro se estaba gestando. La puerta estaba semiabierta permitiéndole escuchar una voz ya conocida y asqueante para su gusto.

-Se que tu sabes donde esta ese pequeño traidor, será mejor que me lo digas

-No se donde esta –le contesto la mujer con voz temblorosa, Hermione no necesitaba verla para ver que contenía las ganas de llorar o gritar

-Eres su madre ¡Tienes que saberlo! –le grito Voldemort sin pizca de paciencia haciendo estremecer a la castaña

¿Quién seria a quella mujer? Sin duda alguna tenía que ver con el muchacho del cual hablaban los dos mortifagos en la taberna pero no se imaginaba que importancia tendría aquel chico para Voldemort, para quien nunca nadie había sido indispensable. Quería acercarse y ver el rostro de aquella mujer pero la abertura de la puerta no le permitía ver más que a la multitud de mortifagos y a Voldemort suspendido en el aire.

Estaba tan concentrada que no vio que alguien se acercaba a ella hasta que sintió como la tomaban salvajemente de la túnica haciéndola entrar a rastras al salón.

-Mi señor, mire a quien tenemos aquí –pronuncio aquel hombre desconocido para ella saboreando cada una de sus palabras –una espía

Pudo ver frente a sus ojos al mago oscuro contra el cual habían estado luchando tanto tiempo, el culpable de que Ron ya no estuviera junto a ella y que Harry hubiese desaparecido. Bajo un poco más la vista observando a la mujer que estaba siendo interrogada. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con la cabellera rubia cayendo sobre sus hombros en desorden pero no por eso dejaba de verse elegante y hermosa aun a pesar de ser una señora, La había visto un par de veces y jamás creyó volver a encontrarse a la madre de Draco Malfoy y menos en esas circunstancias.

-Así que tenemos a una intrusa –la miro Voldemort con malignidad -¿quién eres pequeña?

Hermione trato de pensar en el nombre de alguna bruja de sangre limpia que la librara del lio en que se había metido y sin detenerse a reflexionarlo un nombre emergió de su garganta.

-Pansy Parkinson- sentía como su cuerpo entero se tensaba rogando salir airosa

-Vaya, la primogénita de los Parkinson porque solo tienen una hija ¿No es así?

-Si señor

-Lo se, su cabellera negra los delata pero…tu rostro es diferente –se acerco haciéndola retroceder -¡Revelio!

Hermione sintió como su nariz se iba haciendo más pequeña, quizá recuperando su tamaño normal y tomo uno de sus bucles horrorizada al ver como se tornaba castaño nuevamente.

-Vaya, vaya, así que tenemos a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter -La chica lo miro con odio intentando ocultar el terror que sentía al estar frente a el –Pero tranquila, ya llegara tu turno, ahorita tengo asuntos que atender –miro su mano –y creo que no necesitaras eso-de un movimiento atrapo la varita de Hermione dejándola indefensa. Se dirigió a Narcisa siguiendo la labor que había sido interrumpida con la intrusión de la Gryffindor.

-Narcisa, si tu me dices donde esta tu hijo yo te dejare ir. Es un buen trato

-No se donde esta y aunque lo supiera jamás lo diría ¡Antes muerta! –El mago mirándola impacientemente comenzó a torturarla

-Crucio –exclamo, extasiándose en los gritos de la señora Malfoy –Eso solo es una probada querida –le susurro para después lanzarle contra el piso y despidiendo rayos de luz con su varita que le provocaban cortes por todo el cuerpo a la rubia haciéndola sangrar. Ella gritaba y se retorcía sin poder evitar el daño a su persona

-¡Basta! ¡Déjela en paz! –grito la castaña impotente. No soportaba ver a alguien ser tratado de esa manera. Sabia que no debía hacerlo pero no pudo evitarlo al ver como la madre de Malfoy era torturada.

-Gryffindor tenias que ser ¿No es así? Buscando defender a los más desprotegidos. Una acción valerosa pero tonta –y con un movimiento de varita la azoto contra el suelo

-Bien Narcisa si no quieres hablar así será. Te mataría en este instante pero aun me sirves para atraer a tu hijo, aunque te diré una ultima cosa porque es lo ultimo que tus oídos escucharan –se acerco para quedar frente a ella –Traeré a tu hijo hasta ti y una vez que lo haga morirá en mis manos lenta y tortuosamente por haberme desafiado –se reincorporo dirigiéndose a Hermione –Y como veo que te gusta ser defensora de los desprotegidos serás la salvadora de Narcisa. Hrmione parpadeo pues no entendía a que se refería.

Agito su varita haciendo que Hermione se elevara del suelo y que Narcisa Malfoy quedara sujeta al piso en forma de cruz, como si estuviera amarrada por cuerdas invisibles. La castaña se aterrorizo, quería moverse pero no podía, quería gritar pero ningun sonido salía de su boca.

-Hoy es noche de luna llena, un día perfecto para una maldición perfecta –hablo el mago tenebroso haciendo que en la sala se tornara un silencio sepulcral.

Agito su varita y en un instante Hermione, Narcisa Voldemort se vieron rodeados de una esfera de luz brillante pero no demasiado fuerte, permitiendo que los espectadores pudieran ver todo lo que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Dirigio su varita señalando a la castaña y empezó a pronunciar un conjuro en un idioma que en ese momento para ella era imposible de distinguir pues se hallaba aturdida y no podía concentrarse en nada.

- Full Moon Thánatos paírnei to aíma to̱n sklávo̱n sas kai proselkýei to megálo ýpno –pronuncio como un mantra y Hermione sintió un dolor punzante en sus muñecas que había comenzado como un cosquilleo hasta hacerse insoportable. Su grito quedo atrapada en su garganta, sentía un fuego abrasador que la devoraba y pudo ver como la sangre salía a chorros de su muñeca cayendo sobre Narcisa que veía la escena con miedo y se agitaba con desesperación sin poder hacer nada más, pero en lugar de que la sangre manchara sus ropa, esta era absorbida por su cuerpo. Poco a poco Narcisa dejo de resistirse, se fue quedando quieta hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a perder su brillo y a cerrarse lentamente hasta caer dormida– Epityncháneta

Hermione sintió como iba cayendo al suelo pero se sentía sin fuerzas para hacer algún movimiento y evitar que la caída fuera menos dolorosa. El sonido de un golpe seco fue escuchado con deleite por la multitud de mortifagos y la castaña apenas pudo mover su cuerpo levemente observando sus muñecas que se veían intactas. Sentía cansancio y dolor, incapaz de ponerse de pie y vio como la señora Malfoy estaba inmersa en un profundo sueño.

-Pequeña, se que te preguntaras que ha sucedido. Querías ayudar a Narcisa y lo has logrado, ahora ella duerme bajo los efectos de _la muerte de luna_ _llena_ gracias a tu sangre y tu sangre es la única que la hará regresar –rio –Ahora ella duerme tranquilamente y yo me encargare de que no despierte-espeto con maldad- Por mi te mataba en este mismo instante pero eres necesaria para atraer a Potter ¿quién diría que la solución llegaría sin que la buscara? Las dos personas que mas anhelo tener frente a frente pronto se verán atraídas gracias a dos mujeres patéticas e inútiles.

Hermione sentía como iba recuperando un poco las fuerzas, estaba consciente de que aun estaba débil pero ya se sentía capaz de levantarse, Se fue sentando lentamente buscando una posición que no delatara su intención. Agradecía llevar siempre junto a ella la varita de Ron, estaba sujeta a su tobillo insertada entre su tobillera. Se acerco a Narcisa mirando a Voldemort que le dirigía palabras de victoria a la multitud de mortifagos.

Estaba cerca del cuerpo de la mujer. Su túnica era larga por lo cual era difícil que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Evito sonreír cuando tuvo la varita en sus manos pues aun faltaba lo más difícil. Suspiro deseando que todo saliera bien y todo lo demás fue rápido. Se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de la mujer en un semiabrazo desapareciendo del lugar. Lo último que vio fue a voldemort apuntándole con su varita.

* anoichtó ton eaf̱tó sas (Ábrete)

* Full Moon Thánatos paírnei to aíma to̱n sklávo̱n sas kai proselkýei to megálo ýpno (Muerte de luna llena, toma la sangre de tu esclava y has caer el sueño eterno)

* Epityncháneta (Consumado)


	2. No es capítulo

Yuma avergonzada :(

Antes que Nada deseo que este 2011 sea un buen año, que cumpla todas sus expectativas y logren cada una de sus metas. En segundo lugar ¡soy una mala persona y quiero pedir disculpas por desaparecer! y por penúltimo si quieren evitar toda mi perorata les diré que actualizare a mas tardar el 15 de febrero, pero si quieren leer parte de mi historia con la cual, aclaro no pretendo justificarme pero si expresarme libremente así que si lo desean puden leer lo que sigue a continuación.

2010 fue sin duda un año lleno de muchas experiencias, aunque no puedo decir que fue mi mejor año tampoco puedo decir que fue el peor pues cada cosa que pasa siempre tiene una razón de ser, nos hace madurar y aprender.

Cuando comencé a escribir fanfiction actualizaba seguido, aun cuando trabajaba, estudiaba y tomaba talleres extracurriculares mi tiempo era medianamente decente. Pero a finales de mi penúltimo semestre en la universidad (entre abril y mayo) el tiempo era un indecente total entre la universidad y mi trabajo. Llego verano y ustedes pensaran ¡Vacaciones! Pero la realidad fue diferente pues debía cursar ciclo corto o como se conoce en otros lugares clases de verano, todo esto para poder terminar la carrera en diciembre. De verdad quise actualizar y no miento al decir que tenia redacciones de los siguientes capítulos pero me faltaba tiempo para continuarlos y editarlos. También quise escribir que pronto actualizaría pero siempre decía "¿Para qué? si mañana actualizare" Ese mañana no llegaba , pasaron los meses y situaciones que me alejaron por completo del mundo del fanfiction.

A mitad de año me invitaron a ser corista de una banda de rock local, hasta ahí las cosas no podían ir nada mal aunque si algo tediosas entre la universidad, el trabajo, los ensayos con la banda y la familia pues aunque desde los 19 años me independice siempre procure no alejarme mucho de mi madre y hermanos.

Termine el ciclo corto un poco estresada por las desveladas pero al fin termino y a la semana siguiente comenzó el nuevo semestre y así le daba la bienvenida a mi ultimo curso, el comienzo de la tesis y las malas noticias: a mi abuela se le detecto cáncer y al siguiente mes falleció un tio, y al mes que le precedió su esposa lo siguió, fue un infarto (aunque yo siento que fue la depresión por la partida de su gran amor) Entro la crisis en la familia por la enfermedad de mi abuela, idas a los hospitales, encuentros familiares desagradables, disputas entre tíos y otras cosas que no vale la pena mencionar.

Me comencé a olvidar del msn y si me conectaba era por inercia porque no había mucho tiempo para conversar, pues si no era tarea, eran asuntos del trabajo etc. Deje de visitar mis paginas, aunque admito que los mensajes del Facebook fueron una buena elección para mantener al tanto a mis amigos del rumbo de mi vida (pues el cel me dejaba entrar al face gratis jojo) y agradezco a **Vadeti **por su apoyo incondicional aun cuando Perú y México tienen grandes distancias, ella se convirtió en una gran amiga y la quiero mucho. Como dije comencé la tesis que me trajo un buen tiempo de cabeza y debido al ascenso el trabajo aumento (obviamente el ascenso no era de a gratis), realmente a veces sentía que no podía respirar entre asuntos familiares y laborales. Quería poder dormir hasta tarde, sentir que de verdad descansaba y lamentablemente mi salud que siempre ha sido buena decayó y aunque aun no me recupero al cien por ciento me esfuerzo por salir adelante, pero no es nada grave, son factores de estrés que dejaron mella.

Pero el año no fue tan malo porque conocí a alguien muy especial que hasta la fecha a pesar de todas las adversidades las hemos logrado superar y continuar. A mis 23 años jamás me había enamorado. El muro anti hombres se derrumbo (así me llamaban mis amigas)

El 2011 fue un año de aprendizajes, buenas y malas experiencias que me hicieron aun mas fuerte. Las amistades se fortalecieron, perdi a mi buena amiga colombiana sin razón aparente (**Ma…** respeto tu decisión pero entérate que a pesar de todo te quiero y aunque no se que hice disculpa ) Reencuentros con traumas que creía olvidados y la oportunidad de por fin superarlos. Me dio un ascenso y más trabajo pero la oportunidad de adquirir nuevas experiencias laborales para el futuro. Me dio la oportunidad de amar y sentirme amada. Compartir uno de mis hobbies favoritos: cantar. Me unió más a mi familia y con felicidad puedo decir que el año cerro felizmente pues fue la primera vez después de muchos años que puedo decir que me la pase bien con mi mamá y mis hermanos.

Lamento no haber dado señales de vida y creo que todo sabemos que aunque el mundo del fanfiction es hermoso, después de un tiempo me sentía incapaz de escribir un "ya pronto volveré" y me deje absorber por mis problemas, intente abrir, escribir algo pero me sentía demasiado indispuesta ¿qué decir? Ansiaba escribir algo pero no me sentía en las condiciones necesarias

Se que hubo un par de lectoras molestas y aunque les doy en parte la razón, creo que eso no justifica algunas faltas de respeto (Eso no sucedió aquí sino en otra de mis historias). No fue por pereza que no actualizara, también tengo una vida y mis propios asuntos que atender. A nadie le gusta esperar, a mi tampoco y hubo autores que tenían meses sin actualizar y les llegue a escribir un inbox diciéndoles "hola, me gusta tu historia, vas a continuarla?" Así que viendo que ni siquiera dejaban un enlace estas personitas que me insultaron no me tome la molestia de responder.

Subiré las actualizaciones de cada una de mis historias a mas tardar el 15 de febrero pero confió en poder hacerlo antes. Y aunque quizá no actualice cada tres días espero poder hacerlo una vez a la semana.

Y ya saben aunque tarde en actualizar no abandonare mis historias

Mil disculpas nuevamente y saludos!

Yumey


	3. Un juramento inquebrantable

_Disculpas, planeaba actualizar antes pero por cuestiones de salud me fue imposible, por cierto, intentare actualizar en estos días pero no es promesa porque estoy involucrada en un proyecto top secret que debe quedar listo en dos meses y me esta absorbiendo junto con la obra de teatro, la banda de rock, la tesis, el trabajo bla bla u_u Pero si todo sale bien les contare. _

_Gracias por su paciencia y no me detesten por tardar ¡Por cierto! si alguno de ustedes sigue alguna de mis otras historias también las actualizare en estos días antes de desaparecer "nuevamente". Pasado estos dos meses seré toda suya y esto si es promesa :D_

**_Un juramento inquebrantable_**

Apenas era consciente del lugar donde se habían aparecido, había regresado al mismo bosque que había sido su refugio durante todos esos meses; por inercia pensó en aquel lugar. Se incorporo poco a poco temiendo estar aplastando demasiado a Narcisa Malfoy ya que había caído encima de ella. Se sentía mareada, y sin fuerzas se dejo caer a un lado de la mujer que parecía dormir. Desato la pequeña bolsa que iba atada a su cintura aliviada de haberla empequeñecido y fuese lo suficientemente discreta para que alguien reparara en ella ya que ahí estaban todas las pertenecías que le hacían más fácil sobrevivir. Saco una sabana y la arropo, debían ser casi las doce de la noche.

Observo a la señora Malfoy detenidamente, su rostro estaba pálido y su respiración era acompasada. Repitió mentalmente el nombre de la maldición para no olvidarla; ya después buscaría información. Saco una poción revitalizante del botiquín de emergencias pero no sentía el efecto, aun se sentía débil y cansada. Haciendo acopio de sus pocas fuerzas se incorporo lentamente, camino y lanzo un par de hechizos protectores pero de pronto el aire se hizo denso, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y cayo inconsciente.

Despertó poco antes del amanecer, aun con el frio intenso sentía un ardor sofocante y fuertes espasmos sacudían su cuerpo. Tenía fiebre al haber permanecido tantas horas a la intemperie. Aun cansada arreglo la casa de campaña y acomodo dentro a Narcissa. Busco en el botiquín alguna poción para la fiebre y poco a poco comenzó a ceder.

Estaba sumamente cansada pero no podía perder el tiempo así que empezó a sacar los libros de artes oscuras que había empacado para el viaje. Comenzó a hojear segura que en alguno de esos libros debía haber algo de información pero el estado en el que se encontraba y el cansancio hizo que se quedara dormida sin haber terminado de revisar el primer libro.

Sobresaltada y mirando al techo se despertó, había tenido una pesadilla que ya no recordaba, no sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido, miro el reloj y marcaba las siete de la noche –Pase casi todo el día durmiendo- pensó y con rapidez se acerco a mirar a la madre de su antiguo compañero escolar. Aun cuando siempre fueron enemigos no deseaba ningún mal para Draco Malfoy ni para su madre y de alguna manera sentía un poco de compasión por aquel rubio extraño y arrogante. Había sido testigo de cómo al finalizar el curso Draco se acerco a ella y Ron.

_-¿Para que quieres a Harry? _

_-Potter me interesa un carajo, se que salió junto al director. Necesito saber si van a demorar_

_-Ese no es asunto tuyo –le contesto Ron Weasley_

_Draco Malfoy dio media vuelta pero no pudo continuar su camino ya que Ron lo jalo violentamente_

_-¿Qué te traes? ¿Para qué querías esa información?_

_-Suéltame comadreja que me infectas… necesito hablar con un profesor_

_-No, tu no te vas hasta que no me digas que te traes –le grito antes de lanzarle un golpe en el estomago_

_-Maldición Wasley –exclamo sin aliento –Hogwarts esta en peligro –lo miro con desprecio al ver la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo –¡en lugar de hacer muecas estúpidas busca a un profesor comadreja! –Y mirando al piso y bajando la voz dijo – Vienen los mortifagos_

_-¿qué dices imbécil? _

_-Ron basta, suéltalo –Hermione miro al pelirrojo espantada –Hay que darnos prisa ¡Tenemos que alertar al castillo! – y sin dar tiempo a que su amigo pelirrojo reaccionara comenzó a correr seguida de Draco y después de Ron_

Sintieron un alivio al tropezar con la profesora Macgonagall pero ya era tarde, en ese momento el desastre comenzó y la tarea de salvar al director fue imposible. Snape completo el trabajo y Draco desapareció. Lo único que supieron por boca del profeta fue un pequeño anuncio de la muerte de Lucius Malfoy y la desaparición de Narcisa y su hijo. Hermione creyó que el motivo del asesinato del señor Malfoy era porque se habían enterado de la traición de Draco y esperaba que en realidad él y su madre hubieran huido y que el anuncio de su desaparición no fuera para encubrir su muerte.

En ese momento sentía una especie de alivio al saber que si estaban vivos; al menos su ex compañero estaba relativamente bien pero sintió un nudo por la señora Malfoy y por ella misma al desconocer que les deparaba aquella maldición. La castaña se preguntaba que objeto de valor tendría Draco para que Voldemort lo quisiera localizar con tanto afán.

Sacudió la cabeza apartando cualquier pensamiento y se incorporo para atender a Narcissa. Arreglo el vestido de la rubia, su cabello y al acomodar sus manos fijo su atención en un objeto al cual antes no había prestado atención; un brazalete hermoso con una piedra en medio que a primera vista le había parecido rosa y ahora se veía azul. Se acerco sosteniendo su mano y observo detenidamente la joya que tenía una extraño grabado a los costados; un escudo de armas y dedujo que pertenecía a los Malfoy´s. sonrió por entretenerse en tonterías y la realidad volvió a caer pesadamente angustiándola.

-Es imposible, no puedo concentrarme ¿Qué debo hacer señora? No se donde dejarla para que este protegida y tampoco puedo hacerme cargo de usted… pero no puedo abandonarla a su suerte –empezó a sollozar –esta vez no se que hacer

-¿Granger? –escucho una voz

-Esa voz –exclamo reconociendo ese acento particular -Dra…¿Draco?

-¿Eres tu Granger? –un silencio corto- ¿y mi madre?

Se tallo los ojos al darse cuenta que la voz provenía del brazalete y soltó la mano de Narcissa

-¿Malfoy?

-Si soy yo... ¿Tú tienes el brazalete de mi madre? ¿Dónde esta ella? ¿Esta contigo?

-Malfoy –guardo silencio, no sabía que contestar –Tu madre no puede responder ahora

-¿cómo que no puede? ¿Qué sucede Granger? -todo se quedo en silencio por un par de segundos -¡Maldición! ¡No puedo aparecerme! El lugar en el que están se encuentra protegido contra apariciones ¿No es así?

-Entonces de esta manera mantenías el contacto con tu madre –reflexiona la chica ignorando a Draco

-Granger, quita los hechizos para que pueda aparecerme junto a mi madre –hablo el rubio interrumpiendo a la castaña

-¿Cómo se que tu eres el verdadero Draco Malfoy y que esto no es una trampa?

-Mierda Granger… Este es el único medio por el cual puedo comunicarme con mi madre ¡soy un prófugo! Soy Draco Malfoy

-No puedo confiar Malfoy. Demuéstrame que eres tú

-No se... –El rubio se escuchaba desesperado –…Me golpeaste en tercer año, siempre te molestaba e insultaba… ¿Recuerdas la pelea con Harry en sexto año donde me lanzo un sectusempra? –Se quedo callado un momento esperando una respuesta de Hermione y al notar que no cedia continuo – son cosas que sucedieron y que no acostumbro a ventilarlas por ahí. Recuerda la última vez que nos vimos antes de que tomaran Hogwarts.

-¿Porqué Voldemort te quiere? –dijo cambiando la conversación

-Eso es un asunto que no pienso discutir contigo

-si quieres que confié en ti, debes confiar en mi –escucho el suspiro de frustración del muchacho

-Descubrí un secreto importante para él

-¿Qué tipo de secreto? ¿Por qué tendría que ser importante?

- Descubrí que lo ha hecho invencible hasta ahora, que provoco que sobreviviera a la maldición que le lanzo a Harry siendo un bebé, lo que ha hecho que tenga ese aspecto de monstruo –Resoplo con enfado – No son cosas que quiera discutir de este lado ¿Me dejaras pasar?

¡Un horrocrux! –pensó la castaña – Draco había descubierto el secreto de Voldemort y esta vez sentía que si podía confiar en el muchacho ya que si fuera una trampa de Voldemort no le proporcionaría ese tipo de información y menos aun cuando no tenía idea de que ella y sus amigos sabían la verdad.

-Escucha Malfoy ¿Estas solo?

-Si

-Estoy en el bosque de Dean, al sur del rio esta mi campamento.

-Solo desactiva los hechizos anti-apariciones. El encantamiento en el brazalete de mi madre me llevara junto a ella

- Sería peligroso desactivar los hechizos pero aplicare un conjuro que solo te dejara pasar a ti, me tomara un par de minutos

La castaña empezó a mover su varita rápidamente pronunciando los conjuros que permitirían la entrada a Draco Malfoy. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto al confiar en él pero era consciente de que la persona postrada en su cama era la madre del rubio y merecía verla.

– Listo Malfoy

Cuando Draco Malfoy apareció ante ella no pudo evitar asombrarse. Habían pasado mas de seis meses desde que las clases en Hogwarts terminaron y el ya no era el mismo chiquillo. ¿Dónde estaba el muchacho enclenque? Estaba más alto y su postura era firme; su espalda era mas ancha haciéndolo ver imponente y aquella mirada fría le provoco temor. Noto su mirada despreciativa y como tomaba a su madre amorosamente en amplio contraste con la impresión que provocaba a primera vista.

-¿Qué ha pasado Granger? ¡Dime!

-Voldemort la tenia prisionera –comento nerviosa –la estaba torturando… porque ella no le daba información tuya –escucho al rubio maldecir por lo bajo –Esta así por una maldición que... que nos lanzo Voldemort

-¿Maldición? ¿A ambas?–Pregunto alarmado – ¿Qué clase de maldición?

-Aun no lo se –Respondió avergonzada al no tener respuesta– Solo se que se llama muerte de luna llena–Vio al rubio palidecer

-Debemos buscar información ¡Demonios! Necesitamos libros sobre artes oscuras

-yo tengo algunos –Se dedico a buscar entre sus cosas y saco los libros de artes oscuras que llevaba siempre consigo.

Malfoy buscaba información en un libro y ella en otro. El corazón de Hermione Granger dio un vuelco al leer _muerte de la luna llena_ en el índice del libro que sostenía en sus manos. No estaba segura de querer leer lo que decía pero debía saberlo.

-¡Lo encontré! –le aviso al rubio y comenzó a leer en voz alta –_La muerte de la luna llena es una de las maldiciones más antiguas y poderosas dentro de la magia negra, así que no puede esperar benevolencia. Solamente los magos experimentados y con gran poder pueden realizar esta maldición exitosamente –_Hermione leia sin detenerse, saltándose las instrucciones de cómo llevar a cabo el hechizo –_La victima de esta maldición queda sumida en un profundo sueño. El único antídoto existente es volver a emplear la misma sangre utilizada para realizar la maldición pero debe ser ofrecida voluntariamente para que tenga efecto._

-Bien, ya sabemos que hacer –interrumpió el rubio

-Espera Malfoy – respiro profundamente –No es tan sencillo, si fuera fácil no seria una maldición –continuo leyendo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta–_Solo uno de los dos puede sobrevivir, aquel que ofrece la sangre ofrece la vida. El plazo para que la victima despierte es de diez lunas llenas. Una vez concluido este plazo morirá._

Hermione palideció al terminar de leer ¿Qué debía hacer? En sus manos estaba la vida de Narcisa Malfoy. Sabía que ninguna tenia la culpa y se sentía estúpida al haber caído en las manos de Voldemort y ser tan inútil por no avanzar en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes o dar con el paradero de Harry.

Malfoy la miro sin salir de su desconcierto y si no tuviera que hacerse voluntariamente habría obligado a la Griffyndor a proporcionar su sangre para salvar a su madre, pero no era una opción. Sintió un odio emerger de lo más profundo, quería matar a Voldemort y detestaba a esa sangre sucia que en mala hora se había topado en su camino.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! –Exclamo frustrado –Ese maldito me las pagara, pagara haberte hecho esto ¡Lo juro! Tiene que despertar ¡Tiene que haber otra forma! –y la chica vio como un par de lagrimas contenidas resbalaban por el rostro del rubio pero el las seco rápidamente con el dorso y comenzó a caminar desesperado por el lugar –Tiene que haber otra forma Granger –la miro con desprecio –Quién diría que tu sangre seria lo que mi madre necesitaría para poder vivir –exclamo frustrado refiriéndose a la pureza de la sangre –¿Por qué no estas con tus amiguitos Granger? ¿acaso te abandonaron? Todo el sequito de Voldemort anda tras sus pasos

-No están conmigo. Harry esta en una misión y Ron esta… –se detuvo sin saber que decir, no quería pronunciar la palabra muerto –desaparecido

-La comadreja fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarse atrapar –Añadió el chico con indiferencia

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Sabes algo de Ron?

-Solo que es un imbécil y de milagro no esta muerto

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes dónde esta? ¡Dime por favor! –Lo miro suplicante

-No se donde este precisamente ahora pero lo vi hace unos días –concentro su mirada en la pared –Nunca me agrado pero eso no quiere decir que permitiría que lo mataran, digo, si en mis manos estaba impedirlo –Vio la cara de desconcierto de la castaña – Estaba de incognito buscando una información entre los campamentos de mortifagos, vi como lo torturaban así que ataque de sorpresa a esos imbéciles, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de nada –rio fingidamente –Me desaparecí con el pelirrojo a cuestas pues estaba malherido, no tenia ninguna medicina o antídoto así que solo pude cerrar sus heridas con un hechizo, le deje una varita. Lo demás fue cosa suya

-¿Dónde lo dejaste?

-Me pidió que lo dejara en una playa, que de ahí ya lo demás era fácil. Me desaparecí y no volví a saber de él. Confió en que logro escapar sino es un idiota –Comento el rubio con indiferencia

-Gra..gracias Draco – le dijo Hermione emocionada y comenzó a llorar –El esta bien, esta vivo, se debió encontrar con su hermano y Fleur–susurro para si y se limpio las lagrimas, de pronto miro al Slytherin con atención –Vaya que has cambiado Malfoy –comento avergonzada en una mezcla de vergüenza y desconcierto –Hace tiempo habías deseado mi muerte y realmente no imagine que serías capaz de ayudar a Ron –Miro al piso –Pero se que si la sangre no tuviera que ser ofrecida ya me habrías obligado y lo compendo, tienes motivos

-Eso es diferente Granger, es la vida de mi madre. Tú harías lo mismo si se tratara de la persona que más quieres

-¡Yo no soy como tú! –Exclamo indignada –Yo tengo principios

-Los principios valen una mierda en estos tiempos. Eso deberías saberlo pero ya lo comprobaras –Bostezo –No tengo ganas de discutir –explico al ver que la chica iba a protestar –Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer para contraatacar la maldición –Se sentó y comenzó a hojear el libro que anteriormente la castaña había tenido en su manos, estuvo un rato leyendo hasta que desesperado lo aventó al suelo –¡Nada! ¡No dice nada más!

-Draco...lo siento

-¡No finjas que te importa! –Se acerco peligrosamente –Es la madre del chico que te hizo la vida imposible durante seis años, alguien que ni siquiera conoces, a la que jamás le agradaste ¡No digas que te importa! –Se acerco cada vez mas mientras la castaña retrocedía -¡Santa Granger! ¡Ja! Ese papel no te queda –La chica dejo de alejarse al ver que un objeto conocido pendía del cuello del rubio y lo tomo entre sus manos sorprendiendo al rubio

-¡El guardapelo! –exclamo

-No lo toques –se alejo el chico –No tienes idea de que tan importante es este objeto.

-No solo para ti –lo miro firmemente –también para el mundo mágico. Así que te enteraste de la existencia de los horrocruxes –Le hablo con determinación – Y por eso Voldemort esta detrás de ti ¿Sabe que tienes su guardapelo?

-Ni siquiera debe estar enterado que ya no esta en su sitio original. Solo sabe que yo conozco su secreto, Nada mas –Comenzó a reír –El muy hijo de puta no sabe que tengo las pistas necesarias para dar con los otros horrocruxes

-¿Pistas? Yo también ando tras ellos –tomo aire antes de continuar –Tenemos que buscarlos

-¿Buscarlos? Yo trabajo solo Granger. Ni creas que te dejare inmiscuirte en esto

-¡Tendrás que hacerlo!

-No tengo porque hacerlo. Este es un asunto mío, yo hare que ese maldito lo pague caro y –Pero en ese momento se quedo observando fijamente a la castaña y guardo silencio pues una idea cruzo su mente.

-¿Qué sucede Malfoy?

-¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida y tu seguridad por estos horrocruxes cuando es asunto de Potter? A ti no debería importarte

La castaña rio burlonamente

-Porque no sabes que son los amigos. Eres una persona egoísta y no sabes que es arriesgarse por el bienestar de los demás ¿Tú eres de los que huyen en lugar de combatir no?

-Lo que digas Santa Granger –replico molesto

-Es un asunto que afecta directamente a Harry, pero no por eso lo abandonaremos a su suerte. De esto no solo depende su bienestar sino también el de todas las personas que amamos, nuestra familia, nuestros amigos….el futuro Malfoy. Prefiero morir luchando que quedarme sin hacer nada

-Basura barata –se carcajeo el rubio- Si eres tan buena y perfecta deberías salvar la vida de mi madre

-Eres tan egoísta Malfoy

-No Granger, tu eres demasiado idealista, aunque te entiendo, si mueres por mi madre no podrás seguir ayudando a San Potter –guardo silencio meditando sus palabras –pero… ¿Si yo te diera lo que buscas cambiarias de parecer?

-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto extrañada

-¿Si encuentro todos los horrocruxes que me darás?

Hermione se sintió afligida, aquello la había cogido por sorpresa. Sus amigos en ese momento no estaban junto a ella y si moría su familia no la recordaría ya que les había modificado la memoria. Miedo, sentía mucho miedo e inseguridad; no estaba completamente animada con la guerra que tenía lugar en el mundo magico pero tampoco deseaba morir. Solo tenía 17 años sin embargo; aun cuando confiara en Harry este jamás podría encontrar solo los horrocruxes, la necesitaba pero había decidido emprender su búsqueda sin ayuda. Ahora dependían de ella y el rubio encontrar los horrocruxes.

-También me ayudaras a localizar a Harry –dijo con firmeza

-Por supuesto –Contesto el rubio sorprendido de que aceptara el trato sin replicar

-Si estas de nuestro lado mi sangre será toda tuya – propuso la castaña

-Trato hecho –Acepto el rubio

-Se que no confías en mi, ni yo en ti Malfoy , no pienso traicionarte pero será mejor jurar

-¡Vaya! Después de todo si eres inteligente –tomo la mano de la castaña, la apretó firmemente y saco su varita.

-Espera Draco ¿No necesitamos un testigo?

-Es recomendable, más no necesario así que podemos hacerlo nosotros dos –Se tomo unos minutos, respiro y continuo –Juras..

-No –lo interrumpió la castaña- Lo hare yo –Saco su varita y prosiguió –Juras Draco Malfoy localizar los horrocruxes a cambio de mi sangre para salvar a tu madre?

-Lo juro –un hilo de luz emergió de la varita entrelazándose entre sus manos.

-Juras ayudarme a localizar a Harry Potter

-Lo juro –Otro hilo de luz emergió

-¿Juras no traicionar la causa de Harry Potter?

El rubio dudo, no quería estar en su bando, el no pertenecía a ninguno solo quería contribuir a la derrota de Voldemort pero vio la determinación en la mirada de la joven

-Si las cosas se complican no dudes en que me resguardare, me mantendré con vida para tu madre- el rubio asintió así que la chica repitió el juramento anterior para sellar el pacto

-¿Juras Draco Malfoy no traicionar la causa de Harry Potter?

-Lo juro –y el hilo de luz se hizo mas intenso sellando el pacto

Trato hecho Malfoy, de ahora en adelante somos aliados. Tú apoyas mis fines y yo los tuyos.

-¿Sabes que sucederá si no mantienes tu palabra Granger?

-Lo se. De todas maneras ya no tengo opción. De una forma u otra lo único que me espera es la muerte –sonrió tristemente conteniendo las lagrimas y aquellas ganas inmensas de gritar


End file.
